Outlast - Your story
by Lizzy-Liz012
Summary: You really wanted to check out an old asylum. Your friend and partner, Ryan Terry (aka, Cry), decided to go with you to investigate the asylum and protect you from any harm. Will he succeed? [In-Progress]
1. Chapter 1

You are a young woman, about 21. You wanted to Investigate an asylum no other journalist would've dared to enter, but—of course—you were no coward. Your partner, Ryan Terry, had decided to join you and investigate Mount Massive Asylum. Ryan had turned off the car at the entrance gates of the asylum. "Hm, so this is the asylum I want to investigate," you said while fixing up your hair into a ponytail.

"Yup," Ryan said. "It looks spooky if you ask me. I already have the spooks."

You light laughed, "Really, Ryan? Really?"

"What? It's true."

You shook your head, and then you reached out to the back of the car to get the e-mail you had printed out.

"Alright," you exhaled and sat back at your seat and opened the folder where you had put the paper at.

_September 17, 2013_  
_From: 10240110756 _  
_To: [firstname&lastname] g-mail .com_  
_Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff_  
_Psychiatric Systems_

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick._  
_They might be monitoring._

_I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF_  
_Psychiatric Systems' facilities in Mount_  
_Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much_  
_breaking right now but seriously, fuck those_  
_guys._

_Terrible things happening there. Don't_  
_understand it. Don't believe half the things I_  
_saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going_  
_too deep, finding something that had been_  
_waiting for them in the mountain. People are_  
_being hurt and Murkoff is making money._

_It needs to be exposed._

"I kinda don't want to be here now," Ryan said as he grabed some batteries and the camcorder.

"You agreed to come, Ryan. Now act like a fucking man," you giggled a bit as you got out the car and closed the door.

Ryan got out of the car as well and started recording around for a few seconds before turning the camcorder off, "Well, um. Ladies first?" Ryan gestured for you to take your steps and get closer to the other gate that was in front of both of you.

You went to the other side of the car and grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him over with you to the gate, "Come on, there's the door to enter the front area."

You let go of Ryan's arm and opened the gate door. You two started walking around, looking for the main entrance doors to get inside the asylum.

"I'm starting to feel sick by just looking at this place," Ryan said. "What did you say about the asylum earlier?"

"Mount Massive Asylum was shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971, it reopened by Murkoff Psychatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization," you said while walking with Ryan to the main entrance doors.

Once you both got to the main entrance doors, Ryan put his hand on the door's handle and tried turning the handle. But it was locked.

"It's locked," he said as he turned to see you.

"Great," you said sarcastically. "Let's find another way inside then."

"Or we can just turn back?"

"No."

"[Your Name], the cell phone's signal was cut off about a mile away and the radio stations stopped working."

"I want to do this investigation, Ryan. If you want to leave go ahead, I'll not stop you."

You and Ryan stared at each other several seconds before Ryan finally spoke, "You know that I'm only doing this for you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt through an investigation like this one."

"We'll be okay, Ryan. Just don't worry about it."

You started walking around, searching for another entrance while Ryan was following and recording both of your surroundings. When you saw a hole in a door gate you examined it for a while before saying, "Well, here's the only entrance I found."

"I'll go first," Ryan said, and he did actually crawled to the other side of the door first and then you crawled behind.

Ryan helped you stand up and said, "I'm right behind you."

You half smiled and went to a door nearby and tried to open it but again, it was locked. "Damn it," you muttered.

Ryan was recording a platform that was built beside the asylum's building. "Should we climb up and go inside a window? I mean, it's trespassing but—"

"Let's just go, we already trespassed by going on the other side of the gate. And there was no security guy there, we are fine."

You walked over to the platform and started climbing up a ladder with Ryan following behind. "Something terrible is going to happen once I climb a ladder one of these days," Ryan said as he got up from climbing the ladder.

"I believe something will happen if you keep being such a—"

"Such a what?"

"Forget it, let's just keep moving." you said as you walked to the right side and then made a turn and saw a gap you had to jump. "Not a long jump," you had easily jumped the gap and turned around to see Ryan, who was just staring at the gap. "Are you gonna jump or what?"

Ryan jumped the gap and he had almost lost balance where he would fall on top of you but he had grabbed your shoulders and you had stood still, fighting back the weight. "Dude," you started. "That was a tiny jump and you almost lost your balance?"

"It wasn't that 'tiny'," Ryan said, letting his hands fall off from your shoulders.

"Well, now let's see how well you pull yourself up," you said as you walked to another platform that you had to jump up and pull yourself up, which you did. "Come on, Ryan," you said as you stood up, then you looked down at him. "Or do you need help?" You teased a bit.

Ryan frowned a bit before jumping up, grasping on to the edge of the platform and he pulled himself up. "You're doing well so far, Ryan. Keep it up," you smiled and patted his shoulder. "Now, let's test your balance."

You walked the wooden beam without any flaws, and once you walked that beam, there was another to your left. To which you turned to and kept walking until you saw an open window. "Hey, let's see what's up here," you said as you jumped up to grab and climb the window still. Once you were inside, you looked around the room and everything was everywhere. Chairs looked as if they were thrown across the room, a bookshelf was sideways on the floor, glass was shattered.

"[Your Name], hang on. You're going everywhere faster than me." Ryan said as he climbed up the window still now.

When Ryan went inside, the only light bulb that illuminated the area had shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cool!" You said, almost squee-ing in excitement.

"Are you insane, [Your Name]?! The light bulb just _shattered_ and it's fucking dark!" Ryan raised the camcorder and switched on to Night Vision. Then he looked at the ground with the camcorder and saw blood. "Uh-oh.."

"What?"

"This could be a problem.. Mainly because this is really pretty-looking, but also in a bad way." He said, which sent a chill down your spine because you had only gotten a glance around the room before the bulb shattered. "Also I think there might be blood. Very possible.."

"Ryan, you somehow just became me and I became you because I'm a bit scared." You said as you reached over with your hands, trying to at least touch something.

Ryan extended his hand to take hold of yours, "I'll lead now."

Ryan looked around with the camcorder and then led you to a door, still holding your hand. He opened the door which led to a hallway and a room across the room you two were in. "Come on." Ryan said as he still held your hand and walked to the room across.

"Great, another dark room," you said sarcastically.

"There's dim light in here.." Ryan said, letting go of your hand but still recording with the other.

You looked around in the room, and didn't notice anything interesting. When Ryan walked towards you, a television had switched on with the sound of a very old television's white noise. "Oh God!" You screamed as you stumbled back.

Ryan put away the camcorder and reached out to take hold of you from falling, but that only resulted for him to fall on top of you. "_God dammit_," Ryan said under his breath as he got off you but you were holding his coat's lapel, which made it a bit harder to get off you. "[Y-Your Name]?"

You blinked a couple of times before letting go of Ryan's coat. "I-I'm sorry," you said as you slowly sat up.

Ryan got off you. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I fell on top of you," he said as he fixed his coat and helped you stand up.

"I think you're attracting bad stuff here, Ryan."

"How so?"

"Well, not really _bad _stuff but.. Okay, you went inside the room over there, the bulb shattered. You came close to me, that stupid television scared the crap out of me," you said as you crossed your arms.

"It may be just coincidence, my friend," he said, smiling a bit.

You smiled back while shaking your head. "Let's just go."

You walked through a door that led to another hallway. When you were about to turn around and check if Ryan was following you, the door slammed shut. You panicked and tried opening the door. "Ryan?!" You yelled.

"[Your Name], I can't seem to open the door!" Ryan said, "I think you'll have to go on without me."

"Are you fucking kidding? We just—Ryan!" you yelled, trying to open the door. Then, you heard laughing on the other side of the door.

It was Ryan's laugh.

Ryan opened the door and saw you with watery eyes, tears were ready to fall down from your eyes. "Oh God, [Your Name]. I was just teasing you, don't cry," he said as he pulled you into a hug. "I didn't know you cared about your investigating partner this much," he chuckled.

"You're such a jerk, Ryan," you pushed him away softly. You weren't really angry at him, you didn't know what you were feeling right now actually. You turned to look right, and squeezed through an area of the hallway that had file cabinets and bookshelves with boxes filled of files.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Ryan didn't know what to feel either, he should have felt horrible he made you almost cry but he was also pleased for some reason. It was probably because he got to be closer to you. You two didn't actually get much time together, at least it didn't feel like it. You would always be focused with your job. Ryan asked you out a couple of times, once for coffee and once for dinner but you would always reject him in the nicest way possible, your job was apparently more important than to take some time off the investigations and go out on a friendly date with your partner.

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and squeezed through the file cabinets.

"I found a battery, Ryan. It could work for the camcorder," you said holding out the battery to Ryan.

Ryan took the battery, touching your skin lightly. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Your skin is cold, [Your Name]," Ryan said while taking hold of your hand. "Do you want my coat?"

"No, I'm not cold."

Ryan started taking his coat off. "But your _skin_ is cold, which means—"

"Ryan..! I'm fine. Keep your coat on." You said as you walked through the hallway.

Ryan put his coat back on, worrying about you, and continued following you.

_**Your POV**_

You opened a door to your left, which revealed a dark room. A telephone was beeping, but you ignored it and looked around. "Ryan, look around here with me for documents," you said, opening the desk's cabinets.

"You mean the ones just up here?" Ryan pointed to a folder that was laying on top of the desk, in front of the desktop computer.

You looked up and blushed a little from embarrassment. You took the folder and opened it to see the documents that were inside.

_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS _

_PROJECT WALRIDER _

_Mount Massive CO _

_Case Number: 174 _

_Patient Initials: WPH, 'Billy' _

_Consultation Dated: 2012.10.14 _

_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2009.04.12 _

_Patient Age: 19 _

_Gender: Male _

_Observing Physician: Dr. Carl Houston (DBNR)_

_THERAPY STATUS: _

_Patient claims to have progressed to self-directed lucid dream states. MORPHOGENIC ENGINE activity observed at unprecedented scale. Continuing stage 4 hormone schedule._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Spirometry revealed no bronchial accumulation._

_Hematocrit centrifuge again failed to separate erythrocytes. Highly worrisome._

_MRI revealed arhythmic REM/NREM cycle. Laughter in NREM state._

_INTERVIEW NOTES: _

_Billy asked about the status of his mother's lawsuit against Murkoff and the asylum. This represents a catastrophic breach in security, despite Billy's claims that he discovered the truth 'in the blood dreams of Doctor Trager.' (Note: the only Trager on company records, one Richard Trager, is an executive from M.R.D.) All orderlies and security personnel must be questioned and video security improved to include analytical biometrics._

_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS PROJECT WALRIDER _

_Mount Massive CO_

"All right then, let's keep going," you said as you got out of the room and you heard a "squish" just below your footsteps, it was blood. You were stepping on a puddle of blood. "This is so disgusting!"

"I thought you were used to it, [Your Name]."

"What kind of investigations do you think I do?"

"I am guessing almost the same ones but with at least less blood."

"You're right on that," you said as you rubbed your shoe on the carpet.

"You're dragging it all over the carpet, someone's gonna be pissed."

"No one lives here, Ryan—" as if it were on cue, a door shut closed. You tried not to panic so you started taking deep breaths. Ryan stood in front of you, which was between you and the door as if he wanted to protect you from harm.

"It's alright," Ryan said, trying to calm you and at least make you laugh a bit with the next thing he said. "Someone just had to use the bathroom so they closed the door to get some fucking privacy, it's not a big deal!" He chuckled a bit, walking to the door. He held the door knob and tried turning it so the door would open. The door was locked. "Fine, they get their privacy. Not gonna complain—" he didn't finish the sentence because you were walking to another room. He followed you and looked around until he saw blood on a wooden board. "There's more blood.." Ryan was still trying to make you laugh, so he continued. "Cola, drink it—no. It's bad for you."

You ignored Ryan still a bit frightened by the door but you knew this was going to happen, you were in an asylum! A bulb shattered, a television went off, and now a door closed, could be worse. You picked up a battery and then you walked back and gave Ryan the battery.

"Batteries! Good for you, you just don't need them," he said.

You looked up at the air vent, stared at it for a while and then called Ryan. "Hey Ryan, where do you think this leads?"

Ryan turned around to look at you and then he looked up at the vent. "Only one way to find out, friend. I'll go first though," he said while jumping up and holding on to the vent before entering it. "Gah!"

"What?!"

"Spider web," you heard Ryan's chuckle. "Come on up, it's safe."

You jumped up and entered the vent with Ryan, he was crawling to the ending of the vent until he peered out of one of it's covers.

_**Ryan's POV**_

"Walrider!"

"Woah!" Ryan said, stumbling a bit to his side. A "patient" had just said "Walrider" as he rammed into a door. That was the only thing he said and then he left the room, Ryan continued crawling through the vent and then jumped out the vent's exit. "Well alright. This place looks nice," he said while turning back and watching you get out the vent.

_**Your POV**_

"Let's just keep going," you said while brushing off dust off your jeans.

You and Ryan walked over to a closed door, "Library," he said as he opened the door. A scream came out, a body was hanging from the ceiling then the lights went out, and you heard a thud for the body that was hanging had fallen.

"Okay!" Ryan took a step back. "Well then!"

You were breathing hard, you felt your heart beat fast as if it was about to stop beating and you would collapse to the ground. You tried to calm your breathing and calm yourself so Ryan wouldn't want to take care of you. You _did_ like his care-ness but sometimes he would just over do it.

Ryan exhaled and turned to look back at you. Then he looked back into the room and raised his camcorder and turned on the night vision. "Let's go!" Ryan took hold of your hand, again and led you inside the pitch black room.

"Oh God," he said, while recording around the room so you two would get data and he could lead you. He stopped after several seconds and after leading you to through a small maze.

"S-Sir?" You heard Ryan say although you couldn't exactly see who he was talking to, and fly's were flying around which made it hard to hear.

You heard a groan which startled you and jump a bit. You clutched onto Ryan, still listening to everything.

"They killed us," you heard a weak man's voice. As if he were about to die. "They got out. The Variants. You can't fight them. You have to hide...Can unlock the main doors from security control," you heard more pain groans. "You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place."

That was the last thing you heard from the man although you felt Ryan about to walk away, he jumped back.

"What? What is it?" You asked, trying to take a look at the camcorder's screen.

"N-Nothing, [Your Name]. Let's get out of this room."

When Ryan opened the door to get out of the room, you saw a figure walking down and up the corridor that was diagonally from the door you two were standing at. But then out of nowhere, the figure had disappeared. "Hey," you said. "Where'd he go?"

"Where did 'who' go?" Ryan said putting the camcorder down.

"The guy, he was a very buff and fat guy, he was just standing over there." You pointed at where you saw him.

"Alright," Ryan said, crouching down.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you hear what that guy said? We might as well avoid being detected by anyone, get down."

You crouched down beside Ryan, "Take the lead then."

"Oh am I the leader of this investigation now?"

"You're the guy."

"... Fair enough."

You and Ryan slowly moved to the edge of the wall in front of you, peering out to see if the guy you were talking about was there. There was no body.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"I'm positive!" You said, standing up as well. "He probably went in to a room."

"Let's go," Ryan said, taking the lead and you followed behind him.

You looked around at the paintings that were around. _They're all Priests_. You said to yourself.

Ryan stopped in front of another area you had to squeeze through to get to the other side. "[Your Name], why don't you go first? Ladies do go first after all," he smirked.

You stopped beside Ryan, lightly glaring at him, but then you agreed and turned to your side, ready to squeeze in the middle of a bookshelf and another random file cabinet.

"_Little Pigs_,"

The voice froze you from where you were. The guy you were talking about had shown up out of no where. He didn't look human, he looked more like a monster. It picked up Ryan with his left hand, Ryan was yelling in terror and he had said "[Your Name], run!" Before he was thrown through a window that led to the first floor.

The monster that threw Ryan was now glaring at you. You tried to move a muscle but you couldn't even move a finger. You stood still in the middle of the file cabinets and bookshelf, staring back at the monster that might've killed Ryan by throwing him. The monster reached over for you, you didn't flinch. You were too terrified to even scream. He got you with both of his hands on either side of you and the next thing you know, you saw Ryan beside you before blacking out.


End file.
